The Real Deal
by jareya
Summary: Inspector Kate Beckett decides to grant a rare interview to a British magazine. A future fic of sorts.
1. The Real Deal: Part One

_**A/N**__: What happens when a London-based magazine gets a shot at a rare interview with Kate Beckett? And what happens when she heads home after the interview? I did a little research on the NYPD while writing this, but there was still a fair bit of winging it. I imagine there will be inaccuracies, and I accept full responsibility for them._

_***A/N edited to add*** To ensure that this story is firmly within FF dot net guidelines, I reformatted the interview portions, which previously appeared in conventional Q&A interview format. I'm not completely happy with this format (I think the former one was more realistic and easier to read), but hopefully this is not too difficult to follow. If you would like to read the story in its original format, please PM me and I'll send it to you._

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own 'Castle' – and thank God for that, because I would muck it up._

* * *

**THE REAL DEAL**

_She's beautiful and badass, a woman in a difficult career who still has the carefree laughter of a girl. She's not 'The Real Nikki Heat', but she is definitely the real deal._

_**By Christina Broome**_

When you meet 46-year-old Inspector Kate Beckett, the first thing you notice is her striking physical beauty. From perceptive green eyes to a lithe, trim figure, she is stunning – especially when she smiles. Her manner is professional – brisk, confident, crisp, self-assured, steady. She seems completely unaware of her good looks – her attention is always on the task at hand. So much so that you quickly lose your "gosh, she's so pretty" awe, and you focus intently on what she is saying and doing. Meeting her made it clear to me why best-selling mystery novelist Richard Castle chose her as the inspiration for his most popular character: a sassy, street-smart, razor-sharp New York homicide detective by the name of Nikki Heat.

Considering that a chance meeting between her and Castle over a decade ago led to a bestselling series of novels, and considering everything that's happened since that fateful day, it would be easy to view Beckett as a larger-than-life heroine – and in some ways, she is, as attested to by her formidable résumé. But when I sat down with the youngest female inspector in the history of the New York Police Department during her recent working visit to the UK, I also discovered a surprisingly down-to-earth woman – with an enthusiastic laugh and a grace all her own. She's not overly warm or effusive, but she's not cold either. She is personable and polite, but no-nonsense – there is an air of seriousness about her.

Kate Beckett has always guarded her privacy fiercely, often reiterating to enquiring reporters that she is "a cop, not a celebrity". She sometimes appears at her husband's book signings and launches, but she generally shies away from the media, except in the course of her official duties. She leads the NYPD's Major Crimes Unit, an elite team of crack detectives investigating some the most serious crimes throughout New York, and her work is both incredibly demanding and highly sensitive – we were interrupted at various points during this interview while she checked her phone and tablet for vital updates from her team.

Beckett only agreed to seek authorization for this interview when we emphasized Heels' focus on helping young women achieve their career goals. (She also said she got a kick – no pun intended – out of the magazine's name, and looking at the heels on her gorgeous, brown Coach boots, I can certainly understand why.) Mentoring young women is something Beckett is passionate about, and for her, a career in law enforcement is one that no young woman should hesitate to pursue. As she puts it, "it's not an easy road by any means, and any aspiring officer – male or female – needs a great deal of determination and commitment, but it's extremely rewarding."

Incidentally, "extremely rewarding" is exactly how I would describe my encounter with Inspector Beckett. I've interviewed many public figures, and I've grown slightly cynical as a result. It's hard to find genuineness at the top of any profession, and public officials are particularly susceptible to the traps of obliqueness, official-ese and politically correct posturing. Beckett is refreshingly different – witty, insightful and candid. She rolls her eyes when she finds an argument unconvincing; she gets a steely look in her eye when you ask a question that rubs her the wrong way – but a soft look when she's talking about something (or someone) she loves. She isn't afraid to speak her mind – and as her self-professed "number one fan" Richard Castle would say, she's "the real deal". Find out why for yourself in this in-depth, exclusive interview:

* * *

_"You've achieved a unique level of success in what is still a very male-dominated profession. Apologies for the clichéd question, but I have to ask – what is your secret?"_

Beckett smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling charmingly. "Well, I'll forgive you for the cliché if you'll forgive my equally clichéd answer: the secret is that there is no secret. When you're determined to succeed and you work really hard, there's no limit to what you can achieve. I was raised by a strong, dynamic woman, so I never doubted that I could be good at what I do."

* * *

_"So your mother was a role model for you?"_

"Absolutely. My mother was an extraordinary woman – she had incredible integrity, she fought for justice to her last breath, she was fully committed to her work, and yet she was also a great mom to me, a great wife to my dad. How could I not be inspired by that?" She shrugged eloquently.

* * *

_"It can't be easy for you to talk about your mother."_ (_Tragically,_ _Beckett lost her mother, Johanna, in a fatal stabbing in 1999, when Beckett was only 19._)

"There's no doubt that losing my mother, especially with the way it happened, was – terribly devastating to me and my dad. It was – there are just no words to describe it, and it's something we still live with every day. But – the way her life ended doesn't define who she was. I try to remember the joy, the love, the laughter, all the special moments we shared, the things she taught me about kindness, decency and compassion – because those things last forever. And those are the things I dwell on when I tell my children about their grandma."

* * *

_"You just had a biggest smile on your face when you mentioned your children (Beckett has twin sons, Nathan and Noel (9) and a daughter, Elaine (6).) Another clichéd question – but our readers will really want to know how you are able to juggle motherhood with such a challenging and risky job."_

Beckett shifted in her seat, but spoke firmly. "There are always going to be risks, but as a parent, you always try to be responsible, to take sensible precautions to stay safe. During my pregnancies, for example, I had to pull a lot of desk duty, especially with the twins, because any multiple pregnancy is considered a high-risk pregnancy, and I was not about to take any chances. And I've been very fortunate – it _is_ a high-risk job sometimes, but I take calculated risks and try to always be as prepared as possible. Thankfully, I'm still here, and I hope to be for a long time to come."

* * *

_"It must take a considerable amount of courage though, considering what happened to your own mother, and also what happened to you back in 2011." _(_Beckett was shot by a sniper at a senior colleague's funeral, and only narrowly survived._)

Beckett shook her head dismissively. "I don't see myself as particularly courageous. I'm just doing my job. But back to your question about "juggling", I have to say that the biggest thing for me is having a great partner. I work long and sometimes crazy hours, and _he _also has to do a lot of 'juggling' on his part so that we can keep things together – or you know, fairly together – at home. I have the utmost respect for single parents, because honestly, even in our two-parent home, and with help from others, it's exhausting! There just aren't enough hours in the day to do it all, so you do what you can, and hope for the best. The thing I would say to anyone, though, is that it _can_ be done. It's challenging for sure, but not impossible. And as hard as it can be, it's also fun – there's a lot of laughter at our house."

* * *

_"So, tell us about what drew you to police work. Did you always want to be a cop? Were you influenced by your mother's work?" _(_Johanna Beckett was a civil rights lawyer and law professor_.)

Beckett's response was thoughtful and measured. "Growing up, I wanted to be many things at different points in time – a scientist, a lawyer, an astronaut, an astrophysicist, a movie star, a secret agent, a teacher, an activist, even a croupier in a casino, as crazy as that sounds. I wasn't the sort of kid who knows exactly what she wants to do from a very young age – I just knew I wanted to make a big difference somehow, and I really believed that I could. I was a very independent, self-motivated kind of kid, and I enjoyed exploring lots of different interests.

By the time I went off to college, I had sort of decided on a legal career. Partly because of my mom's work, I was becoming more aware of women's issues, and different forms of inequality and injustice, and I thought a legal career would be a great way to make an impact. I was ultimately going to make it all the way to the Supreme Court – or at least that was the plan.

And then – my mother's life was taken. Her death really was a watershed moment for me in many ways. I wanted justice for my mom. And I kept thinking about all the people who had experienced what my dad and I were going through, with no closure, no answers, no one to fight for justice for them, no one to speak for the ones they had lost. I decided that a career in law enforcement was going to be my way to make a difference. So I transferred to NYU, applied for a place at the Police Academy, and the rest, as they say…."

* * *

_"Your mom would be so proud of everything you've accomplished since then, wouldn't she? You've risen through the ranks at an astonishing pace; you've solved numerous murder cases and brought the closure you just talked about to the families of hundreds of victims. You've done hugely important work at all levels – local, state, federal, even across international borders. Since you became its commanding officer, the unit you lead has done an amazing job of improving the NYPD's image – not just in terms of achieving 'results' but also in terms of treating people fairly, without allegations of discrimination. You've saved lives and won numerous awards and honours. Johanna Beckett would be incredibly proud, right?"_

"First off, I could never have done any of those things without all the people I've worked with over the years. I've been very fortunate – I've always had great support from my fellow officers, and you absolutely need that in order to succeed as a cop. I do think my mom would be proud of my professional achievements, yes. But I think she'd be most proud of the fact that I'm a fulfilled person. She'd be glad to know that I have great relationships with wonderful people whom I love, and who love me in return. Now that I'm a mom, I understand that all any parent really wants is to see their child happy and fulfilled. And I think that if I'd achieved that in any profession, whether as a crane-operator or the President of the United States, she would still be just as proud."

* * *

_Describe a normal day in the life of Kate Beckett._

Beckett laughed loudly. "There is no such thing as a 'normal' day in my life, but that's actually one of the great things about it. One of the fun things about my job is that each day brings a unique set of challenges. The team I lead deals with everything from terrorist threats to serial murders to sensitive security matters. Of course, I can't say much about the actual cases, but they are often very complex, and in a city like New York, of course there's always something new popping up on our radar.

But basically my day usually starts early, with a cup of coffee – I've always got to have my coffee. Then it's a full day of work, which as I said is incredibly varied. I always look forward to spending some time with the family at the end of the day. Sometimes work gets in the way of our family time, which kinda sucks, but again, I'm very fortunate to have a great partner – that makes all the difference."

* * *

_"Speaking of family, your stepdaughter Alexis seems to have followed in your footsteps. I'm referring to course to her inspirational work with disadvantaged youths. I watched her address the United Nations General Assembly on the subject of human trafficking earlier this year. She's a remarkable young woman."_

Beckett shook her head firmly. "Oh, there's _no_ way I could possibly claim any credit for that. Alexis has always been incredibly smart and principled; she's always been amazing. She had a really great upbringing, and by the time I became a part of her life, she was already 'a remarkable young woman'."

* * *

_"But still, she has named you as one of her role models," I noted._

"I love her for saying that, and I'm incredibly proud of her, but as I said, Alexis has always been amazing."

* * *

_"Wow, that's quite the mutual admiration society you've got going there – so there hasn't ever been any of the usual tension between stepmoms and stepchildren?" I wanted to know._

"You're heading into private territory with that one, Chris, but all I'll say is that Alexis and I have a great relationship. My relationship with her has been more of a 'big sister' role, not a 'stepmom' one – as I said; she was already a really smart, mature young lady when I arrived on the scene. We're great friends."

* * *

_"Speaking of role models though, who are yours? You mentioned your mother earlier –"_

"Yes, my ultimate role model is definitely my mother. My dad has taught me a lot too – he's overcome a lot in his life, and with a lot of grace and a – I guess I would call it a quiet determination. He's also very wise – that sort of hard-won wisdom that comes from real life experience. He gives great advice. And I'm a lot like him, so I think I've learned a lot from him about my own strengths and weaknesses.

I've been influenced by so many other people throughout my life and career – I've had great mentors. Roy Montgomery (_the senior colleague at whose funeral Beckett was shot_) taught me so much – how to work a homicide, how to lead a squad, and even more important, how to be a well-rounded person. When I was fresh out of the academy, my training officer, Mike Royce, taught me how to be a cop, the essential skills you need in order to get the job done on the street. After he left the force, he – he made a very bad mistake, and he paid the price for that. Ultimately, he died trying to make amends by helping others.

Both Montgomery and Royce taught me a lot about balance. The work of a police officer in a city like New York is tough – and the same goes for London, I'm sure. Sometimes it's so easy to get lost in the darkness, the grimness of it all. Montgomery and Royce taught me, both in words and by their actions, to hold on to a sense of self, to remember who I am and to find a way to stay whole. I'll always remember everything they've taught me. I use those skills, those life lessons, every single day.

And there've been other great mentors over the years – Deputy Chief Victoria Gates, for example, who now leads the NYPD Intelligence Division – she has tremendous tenacity and integrity. I'm not just inspired by my leaders, though – the people I work with everyday inspire me in so many ways. I learn from my team just as much as they learn from me – probably more. And some of the people I've worked with over the years have become my best friends."

* * *

_"I guess the ultimate example of that would be the man we've barely talked about in the course of this interview – Richard Castle. Your relationship seems to have begun with him shadowing you, and then working with your team, and then – it became a lot more, it seems. Now you've been married for over a decade. How did that happen? How does a successful novelist find common ground with a homicide detective?"_

"Well, you left one step out – our relationship actually began even before we met. I guess that's the wonderful thing about writers – they can reach out and touch people's lives without even knowing it. My mom was a big fan of his books, and through her, I became a fan too. By a strange quirk of fate, Rick and I met while I was investigating a case – and I guess we just connected over time.

We worked really well together from the start, our ways of thinking and working just – came together, and then other things fell into place as the relationship progressed. It might seem on paper as though we don't have a lot in common, and we _are_ very different people, but we share similar fundamental values. So I think that's why we were able to forge a friendship. Also, I think that along with that friendship, part of the bedrock of our relationship is humour. We've been able to find joy and laughter together, even in some of our darkest times, and that's so important."

* * *

_"You just said that you and Castle worked well together from the start – but a former officer (Peter Grayson, who worked at the NYPD's 12th Precinct until his dismissal from the NYPD in 2014) recently wrote a book (The Real Nikki Heat & Jameson Rook, published in the US last October) about your relationship. In the book, he alleges that you actually had a pretty strong dislike for Castle when he first started shadowing you. He also makes other claims – for example, that you and Castle had a sexual relationship as far back as 2009, even while seeing other people –"_

Beckett's eyes flashed with annoyance at the question. "There are some things I consider kinda – despicable, actually. Writing some sort of sensationalist, sleazy 'tell-all' about people who were once colleagues is one of them. I haven't read the book – and I don't intend to waste my time reading it or addressing any of the material presented in it."

* * *

_"Will you or your husband be taking legal action against Mr. Grayson?"_

"I'd rather not comment on that at this time," she dodged, her first non-answer in this interview.

* * *

_"How accurate is the title of the book, though? Are you and Castle really 'the real Nikki and Rook'?"_

"Nikki Heat and Jameson Rook are fictional characters, created in Castle's imagination. There's no doubt that Castle was inspired by real people in developing these characters, but no – he is not Jameson Rook, and I am not Nikki Heat. Nikki and Rook don't have children, for example. But – I think at this point we're straying from the issues I was hoping to address in this interview. And I do have a flight to catch in a few hours."

* * *

_Uh-oh, sounds like someone might be losing Kate Beckett's attention…. The second and concluding part of this interview will follow shortly. Till then, thank you for reading, and please review – I'd love to hear your thoughts on the interview. And if you have any questions you'd like Christina to ask Kate, please let me know – hopefully she can ask a couple of them before Kate rushes out to catch her flight!_


	2. The Real Deal: Part Two

_**A/N:**__ So in the last chapter, Beckett was getting a little impatient with some of her interviewer's questions… let's see if the rest of the interview runs a little more smoothly._

* * *

_"I know, and we'll move on to other topics, but I guess it's all just so fascinating to me – your relationship with Richard Castle, the connections between the two of you and the characters in the books. I imagine it's fascinating to a lot of people, but does it ever get intrusive – all the questions, the attention?" Beckett is clearly a private person, and I was genuinely curious as to how she deals with the public's curiosity._

"Actually, not as much as you might think. Intrusiveness is usually the exception, not the rule, and generally I'm able to get on with my life and my job. New Yorkers are great people; they're generally very respectful, very cool. Most people understand that _I'm_ not interested in fame, and that inappropriate attention could actually get in the way of my work. So I'm thankful for that. And of course I definitely do my part to try to keep my personal life private."

* * *

_"Well, I can certainly testify to that. It was quite a challenge to get you to agree to this interview, and you specifically stated that you would not talk about your children in detail. Why is that?"_

"I believe that kids should be allowed to just be kids – to interact with and discover the world, to learn and grow, and just have _fun_, without a lot of unwanted attention. I'm just like any other proud mom – I could talk about my children for hours, but protecting their privacy is important to me – to both of us."

* * *

_"I imagine there are safety concerns as well. I mean, you must have rattled quite a few cages over the years." Putting murderers behind bars, I reckoned, must have its risks._

Her response was simple, direct. "I think all parents are concerned for their children's safety."

* * *

_I tried to dig deeper. "Indeed – but, specifically for law enforcement personnel – in our world today, children are exposed to so much danger. You talked earlier about the "darkness" of your job – you've seen a lot of the underbelly, the uglier side of human nature – brutal, sadistic murders; vicious crimes against little children; twisted, perverse behaviour. You've had to dwell on the sorts of things that most of us can only imagine. So, as a mother, how do you feel about your children having to be exposed to these risks that you know only too well?"_

"Yes, there's a lot of ugliness in our world, but a lot of beauty too – in nature, in art, in music, in literature, in ordinary human interaction. In my line of work, you walk on the dark side a lot, yes. But you also form incredibly strong bonds with your colleagues; and every day you're inspired by their vision, their dedication. And also the courage and strength of the victims and their families, the witnesses who choose to face and testify against those who have hurt them. Those are some of the very best traits in humanity, and I get to see them all the time, right along with the worst.

I won't deny that my work affects my view of the world – it makes me more cautious, but maybe it also helps me "seize the moment" more. Like I said, parents try to protect their children from danger, but parents also need to let their kids be kids. You have to teach your children about safety, make sure they're aware, but you can't lock them away and prevent them from engaging with the world. There's a balance to be struck there. So like any other mom, I do have fears and anxieties when it comes to things my children might face in the future – and maybe I have more fears than some moms – but absolutely no regrets."

* * *

_"That's a beautiful attitude, and surprising for someone who's experienced tragedy from such a young age," I noted._

"I have to say that I probably wouldn't have this outlook without the influence of the mentors I talked about earlier. And most important – Castle. He definitely brings out the kid in me, the lighter side, the fun in everyday life. He makes me laugh more than anyone I know. Sometimes it almost seems like it's effortless for him to find that joy, that lightness – and after some of the situations _he's_ lived through, I think that's remarkable."

* * *

_"You two seem to have such a great relationship – you light up when you talk about him. What advice would you give to career women who are fulfilled at work but are also looking for someone to share their lives with?" This is always a big concern for our readers._

"I'm glad you said women 'who are looking for someone', because not everyone is, and that's perfectly okay – singlehood can be just as fulfilling as being in a relationship, and I think your single years, however long or short they might turn out to be, are so important – they give you a chance to figure out who you are and what you actually want out of life. It's really all about having the freedom to choose, to live life on your own terms.

But back to your question – I may be married now, but I'm probably not the best person in the world to ask for relationship advice. I'm still just figuring it all out myself – every relationship is a work in progress. With Castle, I wasn't exactly "looking for someone" at the time – I was focused on my job. It all just sort of happened. And it wasn't an easy road for either of us. We had a lot to work through and figure out along the way, but ultimately those bumps in the road had the effect of bringing us closer together, to the point where we could truly trust each other with anything. And even years later, it's still not always easy – every couple has ups and downs, and we are no exception. But as I mentioned earlier, we hold on to our friendship, our partnership. That comes first – always.

We really enjoy each other's company; we can talk to each other about pretty much anything. We laugh together – a lot! We care about each other, so we try to be honest with each other, to be forgiving and patient when we screw up (because there _will_ be screw-ups), to be kind to each other. And we share a mutual respect. I think that's key – I think the world of him, and I know he feels the same about me. So if I _was_ the advice-giving type – and I'm not, because what works for me might not work for someone else – I'd say, look for those things in a partner. Look for a friend – but a friend whose bones you want to jump, someone you want to be around, someone with whom you can just be yourself, and someone who – and this is going to sound so corny – someone who just makes you smile. And don't box yourself in with a long list of "conventional" requirements – be open, because sometimes you can find love in the oddest, most unexpected places."

* * *

_I have to admit that I was utterly charmed by Beckett's response. "Sounds like great advice to me – practical wisdom, and I particularly liked the bone-jumping part. As a family, what do you do for fun? And do you have any hobbies you get to enjoy alone? Any time for them?"_

"Not much – with my job and three kids, spare time is always at a premium.

We're all movie buffs at my house, so we have lots of movie nights. And lots of other fun things that the kids can enjoy – thanks to Rick, it's almost like there's some sort of crazy tournament or strange tea-party taking place in our living room every other day. Alexis' job of course is very demanding, but she loves hanging out with us and her younger siblings when she can. And of course, Rick's mom (_actress Martha Rodgers_) and my dad love to spoil their grandkids rotten. Martha gives them acting lessons, my dad gives them baseball tips, they both feed the kids far too much junk food, and everyone has a great time.

For myself, I try to grab a few minutes – or even seconds – of "me-time" whenever I can. I do think that's very important, to take a moment for yourself now and then. Music really relaxes me – so I like messing around with my guitar at home, or going out with good friends to listen to some live jazz. That's always fun. I like to cook, when I have the time. And although it doesn't happen as much as I'd like it to (thanks to my packed schedule), I love to travel, these days with family or friends. I love exploring new places, learning new languages, sampling new things. I like to decorate spaces with the interesting things I've picked up on our travels. Oh, and my very favourite thing to do alone is to unwind with a good book."

* * *

_"By Richard Castle?" I teased._

"Always," she laughed. "And don't ask me which of his books is my favourite, because if I start on that topic, we'll be here all night. I read and enjoy other authors too of course. And I read about lots of different things. But yeah – as cheesy as it sounds, I'm still Castle's biggest fan. Don't tell him I said so though."

* * *

_"Your secret's safe with me. But speaking of Castle's books, and specifically the Heat novels, we know that Castle based some of the characters on some of your work colleagues from back when you worked together at the 12th Precinct. Mind telling us where the real Raley, Ochoa and Parry are now – are they still with the NYPD?"_

"I see you're back to the whole 'the real (insert name of fictional character here)' thing again," Beckett said, and here she actually rolled her eyes, but kept smiling.

* * *

_"I apologize - it's just difficult to know how else to refer to them."_

"Well, I'll say this – my friends from the 12th, the ones you're referring to, are still very much my friends. And yes, without getting into specifics, they're all still with the NYPD. They are New Yorkers through and through. We still get together pretty often, and they have families of their own too."

* * *

_"You mentioned your love of travel – what are some of your favourite destinations?"_

"Oh wow, I think every destination has its own special charms. I believe that wherever you go in the world, you'll find something new and interesting. I love coming here to London, for example; I love the cosmopolitan vibe, the diversity, the stylish people in the street, the pubs, the underground, the West End. In some ways, it feels like a home away from home. This is a working trip, but I'm having a great time working with the Metropolitan Police. The only downside has been missing my family."

* * *

_"I'm sure they're missing you too, and I imagine you can't wait to get on that plane home. Let's go back to your work – you've already talked about hard work, determination and commitment, but what else does a woman need in order to succeed in law enforcement? And how should she deal with gender discrimination?" _

"A woman needs the same things _any_ cop needs – a level head, good instincts, and the ability to think on your feet. I always advocate physical fitness; because staying fit helps you cope much better with the stresses of the job. Mental strength is just as important, and having a good support system really helps with that side of things – it helps to have good friends or family you can relax with after a long, hard day at work. On TV, you often see the cliché of cops heading to the bar for a drink after work. There's a reason that cliché exists – it's very much a part of our traditions, and it's about de-stressing, finding a release from all the tension of the day. You have to find a way to do that, so you don't get lost in the job. It brings some balance and perspective, helps you stay in control.

Having a thick skin is important too – you'll deal with some pretty unpleasant people and situations, and you can't let it get to you. That resilience will also help you deal with any discrimination, both at work and on the street. Focus on honing and deploying your skills – if you're good, your work will ultimately speak for you. If you arrive on the scene with confidence and skill, you'll usually find that you can take charge of the situation. Don't ever be afraid to speak up and assert yourself when you need to. Sometimes you just have to stand up and demand what you deserve.

As a cop, it also really helps if you know your own strengths and weaknesses – so that you can bring the strengths to the fore and keep working on improving the aspects of your policing skills that might need work. Boldness – which is very different from recklessness – is a good thing to aim for. And even when you _are_ afraid – because you're only human, and everyone gets scared sometimes – try not to let it show when you're on the job. Try to keep it together. And you absolutely _have_ to be a good team player. Be a trustworthy partner, and learn to rely on your partners in return. You have to have each other's backs – your life just might depend upon it someday.

And if, despite your very best efforts, you find yourself in an overwhelming situation where you need help, don't be afraid to ask for it. Asking for help doesn't mean you're weak - it means you're smart, because you realize that you can't do it all on your own. No one can. Unfortunately, that's a lesson that some cops learn the hard way, but it's really the sort of lesson you want to learn early on. Failing to call for back-up when you need it – both on the job and off-duty – could end in disaster."

* * *

_"Great advice – and I think it drives home just how difficult police work can be. And you're probably just as likely to be insulted on the streets, as you are to be thanked for your service. Where's the reward? What keeps you going?"_

"You just used the word 'service', and that's really what it's all about. It's not about the money, because that's not great – not in the States, not here in England, probably not anywhere in the world – except maybe for dirty cops. And yes, sometimes it can be a frustrating, thankless job. You'll have to give up a lot – sleep, a regular work schedule, some social interaction, precious time with loved ones. Sometimes the things you see will break your heart, no matter how strong you try to be. Some days will be so rough that you might start to lose faith in humanity. It's tough to see the bad guy get away with it right under your nose because of some technicality, but it happens sometimes, and you have to find a way not to let it eat away at your insides. You might even lose people you work with – people you've grown to love – in the most tragic circumstances, and it's devastating when that happens.

But the rewards – the rewards come from serving people, serving your community, your city. It's a way to give something back. It's about making people feel safer when they see you coming their way. It's about bringing hope, reassurance, helping someone sleep a little better at night. It's the intangible things – the feeling you get when you can protect someone from an assailant, the high you get when you solve a difficult case, the rush you get from discovering a crucial piece of evidence. It's the feeling you get when you can tell someone who's lost a loved one to crime that you've finally found out who did it, and that they're going to pay. It's the camaraderie you share with your fellow cops, the friendships that last a lifetime. It's not an easy road by any means, and any aspiring officer – male or female – needs a great deal of determination and commitment, but it's extremely rewarding."

* * *

_"And I don't think there could possibly be a better note on which to end this conversation. Thank you so much for taking the time to share your thoughts with our readers."_

"Thank you – I think I've spilled my guts to you more than I ever have to any interviewer – with the possible exception of my shrink," she laughed. "But if it helps someone out there who's considering a career in law enforcement, then it's been worth it."

* * *

And on that fascinating note, my chat with Inspector Beckett ends. _Her shrink_? What intrigues me is not that Kate Beckett has had therapy, but that she is willing to admit it so readily. Aren't law enforcement officials supposed to present an impenetrable front – an "aura of invincibility" and all that? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, though. For all her natural reserve, my time with Kate Beckett convinced me that she represents the modern face of law enforcement – combining the finest traditions of loyalty, sacrifice and good old-fashioned policing, with a new image that is strong, yet human; forthright, yet empathetic; inspirational, yet relatable. So maybe law enforcement agents don't have to be the hollow, embittered, lonely figures of lore – drained by the never-ending demands of the job. Maybe, even with the harsh realities they are confronted with every day, they can lead full and happy lives. Just like the rest of us. With people like Kate Beckett at the helm, perhaps even in these days of mutual mistrust, the police really can start to feel like our friends again.

* * *

_**A/N**: Thank you so much for reading, and for all the reviews! I've really been thrilled with the response to this fic and the concept behind it (THANK YOU!), and it's inspired me to want to write more in this format... so I'm thinking about doing a series of interviews, involving both Castle and Beckett at various points in their lives. For this particular fic, this _was_ going to be the end, but now I'm thinking about adding on a chapter about Kate's return home and reunion with her family. Thanks again for reading, and please review... I would love to hear your thoughts!_


	3. Reunion: The Aftermath

Kate sipped at her water as she scanned police reports on her tablet. To the other passengers seated around her in the airport lounge, she appeared poised, calm, controlled – a business traveler in a gray jacket, gray pants and black turtleneck, her dark hair slicked back into a neat bun.

On the inside she was fizzing with anticipation, feeling that surge of adrenaline that rose within her whenever she was planning something special. Her cell phone buzzed, and when she saw who was calling, her face relaxed into a wide smile. She answered the phone quickly, struggling to tamp down her excitement so it wouldn't show in her voice.

"Hey Castle," she said, "you're up early." It was 11am in London, 6am in New York City.

"Just wanted to check on you before you got stuck in a meeting," Rick said. "How did the interview go?"

Kate sighed. "It… you know, it… went. You know it's not exactly my favorite thing to do. Never has been, never will be. I mean, it's probably a little ironic that I don't blink when it's time to interrogate a witness or a suspect, but being questioned by a reporter just makes me feel… weird."

"Totally different ballgame, Beckett," Rick said with a soft laugh, "and for what it's worth, I'm pretty sure that reporter wouldn't want to be in an interrogation room with you either. I'm sure you were amazing."

Kate heaved another sigh. "I don't know about that. All I can think about right now is getting on that plane to New York tomorrow." Her voice softened. "I miss you guys so much."

"Kate," Rick said, "we miss you too. Elaine has gone from counting down the days to counting down the hours – she's driving me a little crazy, but honestly, I'm counting down too."

Kate laughed. "How is the little munchkin? And the boys?"

"They're doing great; they just can't wait for their mom to come home."

"I can't wait either. It's been a long week. Is Nathan over that cold yet?"

"Pretty much. We're all good, Kate. Don't worry."

Kate closed her eyes. Much as she always loved to listen to the love and reassurance in that deep, rich voice, it was time to go, before there was an airport announcement or something else that would give away her location. "I should go, Castle," she said, "and so should you – it's Saturday. Catch an extra hour or two of sleep while you can."

"Fat chance. Elaine will probably be up any second."

"True," Kate laughed softly, recalling many early mornings with a lively brown-haired girl hurtling through her parents' bedroom door, ignoring their bleary eyes and tumbling onto their bed to ask for her favorite cereal.

"Noel hit a home run for his team yesterday," Castle continued.

"Yay Noel! Tell him I said congratulations. I can't wait to hear all the details… I really should go, Castle. I have that wrap-up meeting to get to, and it looks like it's going to be a long one. I should get some work done before I head over to Scotland Yard."

"Okay. I'll call you later. Your dad's coming over to take the gang to the park his afternoon."

"Is Nate feeling well enough to go out?" Kate asked in concern.

"You know I wouldn't let him go if he was really sick, Kate. He's fine, almost back to a hundred per cent – and the weather's great today, perfect for the park. He's been cooped up at home for a few days and he's itching to go out, get some fresh air. And your dad will keep a close eye on him."

"I know. I'm just… fussing. The park does sound like fun… I can picture them now – Dad, Noel and El tossing balls back and forth – and Nathan reading on a bench." Kate smiled. Nathan liked the outdoors, but unlike his twin brother and younger sister, he was not the sporty type.

"Sounds about right," Castle responded, "I'd go with them, but I should get some work done. I promised Gina new chapters this week."

"Yeah, well, maybe _Gina_ needs to appreciate that you've had an unusually busy week." Kate couldn't hold back the edge that crept into her voice. She understood that Gina had a job to do, and she had actually grown to like the other woman over the years, but sometimes, especially when Gina pushed hard for new material, Kate still got a little… protective.

And Rick liked it when she got protective, as evidenced by the trace of fond laughter in his voice when he replied. "It's okay, Beckett. The new chapters are almost ready anyway… it _has_ been a crazy week, but strangely I've been more inspired this week than I have in the past few months."

"Really?" Kate said, "Well, in that case, maybe I should go away more often."

"Did I say I'd been more inspired? I meant _less_. Definitely less. A lot less. In fact, I haven't written a word since you've been gone-"

Kate laughed, and then checked her father's watch, realizing to her surprise that it was time to board her flight. "Bye Rick. Kiss the kids for me. I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

**_Ten hours later_**

Kate was practically vibrating with excitement as the car pulled up outside her home. She was tired, but thrilled to be back in her city, close to the people she loved. She'd spent half of the long transatlantic flight asleep and the other half working, ensuring that things were running smoothly under the supervision of Lieutenant Tim MacAllister, in whose capable and trustworthy hands she'd left the running of her unit during her absence from the office.

Her driver turned to address her. "Welcome home, Mrs. C."

"Thank you Miguel, it's good to be home."

Minutes later, she quietly let herself in, through the back door. She left her luggage in the kitchen, toed off her shoes and stole towards the study. She paused outside the half-open door, listening to the familiar sound of Rick's fingers dancing across the keyboard.

She peeked into the room. From her angle, his face was in profile; gray-streaked hair falling over his forehead, piercing blue eyes intensely focused on the screen in front of him. The black t-shirt he was wearing stretched across his broad shoulders as he typed. She felt the familiar emotions rush through her… he was her anchor, her safe haven, the place she always found love and acceptance. Of all the sights to come home to, she mused, this had to be one of the very best.

Suddenly he turned and looked over to the door, and straight into her eyes. His jaw dropped, his hands rising to scrub at his eyes. He rose to his feet slowly, making his way towards her, all the while not saying a word.

"Yes, it's really me, Castle. I'm home." She laughed joyfully and closed the distance between them, leaping into his arms as they tightened around her.

Her hands bracketed his face as she pulled him into a long, slow kiss. Her hands slipped up to tangle in his hair, down to stroke over his shoulders. The lovers lost themselves in the familiar warmth they always drew from each other.

Rick broke the kiss long enough to shake his head at her in bemusement. "You're never going to stop surprising me, are you, Beckett? You weren't supposed to get here until tomorrow. What happened to the wrap-up meeting?"

"We had the wrap-up yesterday, after our last session. I headed straight to Heathrow after the interview this morning. Car service just dropped me off."

"So – you were already at the airport when I called this morning. And this explains why I haven't been able to reach you since then."

Kate nodded, smiling. "Yeah, did you get my messages about the 'meeting' running late?"

"I did. I was going to call you in an hour to see if you were finally free…. Well played, Inspector Beckett," Rick said, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

He held her close for a long moment, then pulled away to ask, "Are you hungry? I know how you hate plane food. You must be exhausted. I'll run you a bath, then you can take a nap. The kids will be back in a couple - ."

Kate shook her head, pulling him to her again. "I'm not tired – a little jet-lagged, but I'll sleep later. I'd like a bath, but again, later. And as far as hunger goes, if we only have a couple of hours till the three musketeers come home, then I think we'd better take care of that hunger right now, don't you?" She drew the edge of her lower lip between her teeth; a move she knew still drove her partner crazy. "And just to be clear, I'm _not _talking about food."

* * *

**… _Some time later_**

Kate sighed contentedly, snuggling closer to her husband, feeling completely relaxed and replete for the first time in days. Their naked limbs were tangled together, her head resting against his chest, his hand anchored in her dark hair. "I needed that," she mumbled. "You have no idea how much I needed that."

"It was a little… frantic," Rick said, a note of apology in his voice.

Kate lifted her head slowly, staring into his eyes incredulously. "Are you kidding me right now, Castle? After ten days away from home, 'frantic' was exactly what I needed – if you'd tried to take it slow, I think I would have lost my mind."

Rick laughed. "I needed that too… I love those children, but I have to say I'm glad they aren't home right now. Speaking of which," he observed, sitting up, "we have maybe an hour before your dad drops them off. Enough time for that bath."

"Later," Kate shook her head and pushed him back down, tightening her hold around him. "I just – I need to stay here – just like this, for a little while."

They sank into a peaceful silence, listening to the slow rhythm of their breaths, just enjoying being together. Then Rick spoke up. "Something's bothering you, Kate."

Kate looked up at him. "I'm fine, Castle. Better than fine. I just had amazing, passionate afternoon sex with my husband. It doesn't get much better than this."

Rick Castle was never easily distracted once he had his mind set on a goal. "Yes… but there's something on your mind."

Kate was silent for a moment. "It's nothing… it's not important."

"The interview," Rick guessed.

"How'd you guess?"

"I heard it in your voice when we spoke this morning. There were a couple of pretty heavy sighs from your end of the line. Was the reporter rude, pushy? "

Feeling tension start to build in the body underneath hers, Kate ran a calming hand down Rick's side. "No, it was nothing like that. She was – she was pretty good actually, better than most of the writers I've done puff pieces with… she was professional, easy to talk to. Maybe too easy… I feel like I may have said too much."

Rick relaxed. "Kate, I honestly don't think you need to worry about that. The chances of you, Kate Beckett, saying _too much_ to a reporter… well, they're about on par with the chances of Elaine eating her veggies without complaining."

Kate nudged Rick's chest playfully. "Hey, watch it. That might have been true at one time, but I'm not _that _closed off anymore. I mean, I just gave a full-length interview for the first time in years… give me some credit here."

Rick reached up to hold her face between his large, warm hands. "You're not closed off, Kate. You have the most giving heart of anyone I know. You're just private. You don't have a desire to share the things you hold most dear with the general public. And there's absolutely nothing wrong with that."

Kate's smile was hesitant, almost shy. "That's generally true, but I think you'd have been surprised if you'd heard me with Christina – that's her name, by the way… I mean, I kind of spilled my guts, Castle. I didn't talk about the kids, I wouldn't do that – although we did talk a little about Alexis and her work… but when she asked about my mentors, I talked about Captain Montgomery, about Royce, Gates…."

"Well, so what? They _are_ your mentors."

"Yeah, but Roy… what if someone reads the piece and goes sniffing around? What if someone finds out-"

"Kate," Rick interrupted firmly, "only a small handful people on the face of this earth know about that – and not one of them would ever break that trust. You know that."

"You're right. I do." Kate relaxed once more into silence.

"What else did she ask?" Rick prompted.

"Well, there was a question about that book Grayson wrote."

Rick stiffened again. "I still think we should sue the pants off that sleazebag."

"Castle, from everything I've heard, it's a badly written, error-riddled, mindless hack job that no one with an ounce of good sense would give any level of consequence. Grayson is the least credible source imaginable… he was kicked off the force – and convicted – for stealing evidence. No one takes him or his shitty book seriously. And suing would only draw attention to it."

"I know, but –"

"Listen, Castle… since I've known you, you've probably had a thousand lies published about you over the years. It's never bothered you the way this book does. I've watched it roll right off you like water off a duck's back. Why can't you let _this _one go, ignore it, just like the others?"

"Because this time it touches _you_, Kate," Rick replied heatedly. "You didn't sign up for this life, you didn't ask for the attention, the rumors, the lies, all the bullshit, you didn't ask for any of it… and I hate that it crept into a place where you lived and worked for so long, a place you almost held sacred. The 12th was your home, and Grayson's book tainted that – from the inside. I could kill him for doing that."

Kate propped herself up on an elbow and shot him an indignant look. "I love you for being so protective, but, come on, Castle. First off, _nothing_ could ever taint those years for me, least of all some stupid book by some stupid jackass the entire precinct loved to hate. Second, this works both ways, and the book is about both of us. In fact, if anything, from what I can tell, you come off a lot worse in the book than I do."

"The point is," Rick inserted, "I can deal with it. I just write for entertainment – you on the other hand do incredibly important work. You've always had the professional reputation you worked so hard to deserve, Kate, and nothing should ever be allowed to jeopardize that. Again, you didn't sign up for this – I did."

"That's not exactly true. It might make for an interesting sound bite in an interview, but nothing more. It's just a dumb attempt from a disgruntled ex-cop to make a buck off the fact that we once worked in the same building. So I really think my reputation is safe. And don't ever downplay what you do – it's not just about entertainment. You _know_ what your writing did for me even before you joined us at the 12th, and if your books did that for me, just imagine what they've done for so many others."

Kate wasn't done yet. "And one more thing, Castle, I may not have signed up to be the subject of a crappy 'tell-all' – and neither did you, by the way – but I did sign up to be your partner, and that means that you don't get to ride off to the reservation to tackle the big, bad guy on my behalf. Whatever we decide to do – or not do – about this ridiculous book, we do it together. We're a team, right?"

"Always." Rick paused, letting her words sink in. "So, as a team, does that mean we can kill Grayson together?"

"Castle!" The tension of the moment dissipated almost instantly, as they dissolved into laughter together.

"Seriously," Rick continued, "I'm pretty sure Ryan and 'Sito would back us up on this one. With the four of us working together, I'm pretty sure we could find a way to commit the perfect crime. God knows we've solved enough murders to be able to carry one out. And ooh, Lanie could help us get rid of the body."

"Sounds like you've got it all planned, Castle. You know, strangely enough, Christina did ask about Lanie and the guys."

"Hmm… let me guess – she wanted to know where 'the real Ochoa, Raley and Parry' are now?"

"So I'm guessing you get that one a lot."

"Practically every interview," Castle affirmed. "Those three get so much attention that I'm pretty sure they'll start getting interview requests of their own soon."

"Well, Lanie would love that," Kate said. "Javi would probably love it too. And Kev would make a great interview subject."

"True," Rick replied, "but, enough about our friends… am I seriously supposed to believe there were no questions during this interview about a certain ruggedly handsome mystery writer – one whom, I might add, has only grown more handsome with age – who captured your heart the very first time you laid eyes on him?"

Kate rolled her eyes and laughed. "You might have come up in the conversation once or twice. But this really wasn't about you, Castle. You do remember me telling you that this was an interview about the risks and rewards of a career in police work, right?"

"So which am I?" Rick asked playfully. "A risk or a reward?"

Kate grabbed a pillow and hit him playfully in the head with it. "Both – always both, Castle. At one time, you were more of a risk than a reward, but now you're definitely more reward than risk. I have a pretty awesome life, Castle, and you've brought so much of that awesomeness into it."

Rick smiled, and Kate could see the deep emotion in his blue eyes. "Really?"

Kate nodded. "Absolutely. But back to the interview… all things considered, it was weird, but it was actually kind of cool. I got to talk about the pressures of the job, how to try to hold on to a sense of self… the things I wish I'd handled better when I first joined up."

"I'm glad it was a good experience for you. It sounds like a great interview – I think it'll accomplish what you were hoping for when you agreed to do it – to help inspire some young girl who's thinking about becoming a cop. And don't worry that you might have said too much to the magazine, Kate, because no interview could ever capture the essence of who you are. It might give people little glimpses into your life, but it won't encapsulate what makes you so remarkable. Nothing ever could – I've known you for all these years and I'm still discovering new things every single day."

The sincerity in his blue eyes still had the power to make her heart stutter a little. "Thanks Castle," she said, "that's really sweet. And for what it's worth, I really like the magazine. Instead of celebrities, they have successful career women on their cover every month."

"Are _you_ going to be on the cover?"

"Definitely not. That was one of my firm stipulations. There'll be a few pictures of me inside the issue, but they'll have a British policewoman on the cover."

"Too bad. You would've been amazing on the cover – in fact, given the fact that the magazine is called Heels, you should probably be on all their covers. You definitely have more than enough pairs of heels in your closet to become their new icon. _And_ I'd get to call you my 'Cover Girl'."

Kate wrinkled her nose. "Lame, Castle. You're losing your touch in the nickname game. You're coming up with some real duds these days. Last month it was 'Inspector Sexy'." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I liked that one."

"Well, hopefully you like your _life _a little bit more," Kate replied sweetly, "because that's what you'll lose if you ever call me that again." She smiled to herself suddenly. "But speaking of nicknames… is Elaine still stuck on 'Nay' and 'No'?"

Rick laughed. "I swear she does it on purpose… I sit her down and tell her she needs to learn to say her brothers' names properly. So I ask her to 'say Na**t**e', and she goes 'Naaayyyy!' and then I'm like 'okay, say Noe**l**' and she goes –"

"Nooooo!" Kate chimed in, laughing.

Rick shook his head. "She does it on purpose, Beckett. She says everything else right, she's outgrown pretty much all her toddler enunciations, but I'm convinced she calls the twins 'Nay' and 'No' just to piss them off."

"Interesting theory. Do you think it's working?"

"No," Rick replied with a smile, "they pretend to hate it, but they secretly love it. I think it'll be a sad day for those two when Elaine decides to start pronouncing their names properly."

Kate laughed again. "I just _cannot_ wait to see them. And _now_ I'm ready for that bath."

"We might have to make it a quick shower," Rick replied, "they'll be here soon."

As they headed to their bathroom, Kate slipped an arm around Rick's waist. "It really is so good to be home."

Rick dropped a kiss on her head. "It's so good to have you back… it's not home without you."

* * *

_A/N: So I was planning to have the kids actually appear in this chapter, but… it took on a life of its own! Hopefully the junior Castles will show up in future stories in this interview series. I would really love to know what you think about this. Up next I'll be doing a Richard Castle interview, which will probably be posted in a separate story. Thanks again to you all for your support and reviews during this one, and thanks to the guest reviewers as well – I wasn't able to respond to you individually, but I really do appreciate your feedback._


End file.
